


First Date

by vampiricconure



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricconure/pseuds/vampiricconure
Summary: Jazz gets the courage to ask Prowl on a date. One shot.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KJR011301](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJR011301/gifts).



There was a series of thuds at his door. He would have ignored it had he not been expecting Optimus for a meeting, so he rose and was none too pleased to see a grinning Jazz at his office entrance.

‘Good day, Jazz.’ Prowl said, returning to his mound of data pads that lay neatly stacked on his desk. His tone was cool, almost emotionless.

‘You’ve not been seen in the dining hall for a few jours.’ The saboteur said, leaning against the door, so it could not close shut. He popped an energon cube from his subspace and his grin got wider. He handed to the Enforcer and when Prowl didn’t take it, he lay it beside his data pads. ‘I figured you needed to refuel.’

Prowl looked up from the cube of energon to the white and black mech in front of him. ‘Your gift has been noted. Thank you, Jazz.’

‘No problem.’ The saboteur said. He remained silent for several clicks and made a strangled noise when Prowl looked up at him.

‘Did you want something?’

‘Well… I don’t want to be a burden, Prowler, but I’ve wanted to ask- ‘

If Prowl disliked his nickname, he didn’t utter aversion. His cerulean eyes almost seemed to bore holes into the white and black mech’s armor, however, and Jazz stood up straighter.

‘Since we’ve known each other for so long,’ Jazz stated, laying his hands out before him, palms up. ‘I thought I’d ask-‘

‘Ask what?’ Prowl interrupted as he slid a data pad over to a fresh pile beside him.

‘I was about to get to that, Prowler.’ Jazz vented a sigh and leaned up against the door edge again. It pinged when it tried to close and Jazz’s frame denied it its function. ‘I was wondering if you’d like to go out for a date. The humans have a thing called a drive –in where you don’t even have to transform to watch the movie. I know you’re not big on taking breaks, but please… ‘ The white and black saboteur almost pleaded. ‘Please consider taking a night off for my sake?’ If the white and black mech had eyelashes, he would have batted them.

The white Enforcer’s only response was to slightly cock his head. He seemed to be running something through his battle computer. After a moment, he nodded.

‘Agreed.’ Prowl said. He rose as Optimus Prime appeared behind the white and black saboteur. Jazz quickly stood up and politely nodded to the commander. ‘I will speak with Optimus about taking a night off with you. ’ Prowl said, handing the new pile of data pads to the blue and red mech.

‘Wait… what? Prowl wants a night off? What kind of virus did you infect him with, Jazz?’ Optimus asked, looking truly shocked.

The white and black saboteur shrugged. ‘Just using me charm.’ He said as he turned to leave. When the door closed behind him, leaving him alone in the hall, he fist pumped with delight.

‘And the Meister does it again! ‘ He smirked and he almost skipped down the hall back to his quarters.


End file.
